Just One Day
by Ryukaii
Summary: Allen, a 15 year old student, loves the game Pokemon. He doesn't have too many friends, nor is his life exactly great. Nearing Christmas, event's begin to occur, and something strange happens. Warning Includes Human X Pokemon.


--------------------  
Just One Day  
--------------------

Well, I wrote this story as a Christmas present for all my loyal fans. Although I only have one story, there are quite a few of you, whether on one site of not, that always give me a good review and the encouragement to continue writing. As of the others who haven't read my story. Don't be put off with the fact this is a Christmas present to my fans, because it's also a present to every pokemon lover out there. So I hope you all enjoy 'Just One Day'

Note: I'm a British high school student. So there is obviously terms that I use in the UK that other may not use in other countries. If you have any troubles understanding it, I'll gladly 'translate', or so to say, what they mean.

-----------------------

Allen is a tall, male, with long chestnut brown hair. On an average day Allen usually wears baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt, Boots and a scarf. Allen is, but an average school student. You might consider him as a bit of an outcast, because usually now a days you don't get teenage boys listening to rock, with long hair and playing pokemon nearly everyday. People shunt him and he has but few friends, but he doesn't really consider them as friends… more like burdens. Apart from his best friend Rick. Him and Rick get along like two peas in a pod. Only knowing each other for 4 years up-to press, they have been through quite a lot together. Rick, Unlike Allen… Isn't too keen on the game 'pokemon' and considers it more of a childish game, but respects Allen for not being afraid to like it.

Allen longs for love. He's never had a girlfriend since he became an 'individual'. But, one of the reasons Allen wants love… is to have the feeling of loneliness pass away. Being a different person, Allen doesn't have real friends. And his family life is no better. Having to live with his mother in a flat because his farther left her for another woman, he has quite a troubled life… His mother not giving him support, but eventually breaking down from the stress. The money the council gives to her is just enough to keep Allen alive on his own, and her being in hospital Allen must cook, shop and keep the place tidy all by himself. But he pulls through all this, all the troubles of school, by diving into the wonderful world of pokemon… By letting the adventure of playing a game, the fantasy, overwhelm him to cling onto the very existence of life…

All he wants… Is a true friend…

Signs…  
------------------------

It was a cold, damp morning. The sound of rain gently hitting the window was no match against the volume of his snoring, and kept him undisturbed. The teenage boy, roughly around 6ft tall, was longer that his bed and his arms and legs were dangling over the edges. You may think that it would be uncomfortable, but for him this is about as comfy as his bed gets.

The rain began to fall heavier, and it carried on hitting the window, still un-disturbing him. There was news papers stacked up in a pile at the corner of his room, the desk was filled with paper, drawings, notes and letters. The lamp that resided there was the only thing giving off light. It was obvious that he must have been awake all night, and fell to sleep on his bed. 

The alarm on the bedside table clicked… then began to play the latest hit that was in the charts. A pop song. The undisturbed was disturbed and grumbled something under his breath, before swinging his arm to hit the snooze button on the alarm. Sooner that he had expected, it clicked again and the song had just finished, the Mic began to talk over the ending of the song.

'now that's the latest tunes. Here's a message to all you yung' uns out there, school is still on, the rain 'aint stoppin' yer education. Now here that No1 singer yet again'

The song began to play again, funnily enough the beginning lines were 'get yo ass, outta bed!' The teenage boy began to laugh into his pillow as the singer began to rap. He swung himself out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and whacked the alarm again. Standing up, he walked over to his CD player on the desk, put in a CD, and it began to play. While the stereo was blasting out his favorite rock song, he grabbed his clothes, shoved them on, and walked out of the room into the kitchen, where he prepared his breakfast.

His uniform consisted of a Black sweater with white trim, a white polo t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He didn't imparticularly like it, but it was better than getting the piss taken out of him for wearing his average social clothing.

The microwave beeped and the food was prepared, he took it back into his bedroom and sat at the desk eating it. The clock clicked and made a sound to represent the new hour. He was running late, picking up some school books and his diary, which read his name 'Allen frost'. Upon reaching the door, it knocked, opening it Allen was greeted by a 5ft 10", black haired male. He was wearing the same school dress as Allen.

"Morning Allen… You ready to go?"  
Allen nodded, then before he exited he remembered he had left his CD player on. Going back to switch it off, he notices his DS on the side of the table. Picking it up, he ran back to the door, closed and locked it, put the DS into his backpack and set off with his new companion.

They had reached the exit of the large block of flats Allen was living in, exited and was greeted by the rain, which was coming down heavy now. Allen looked over at his friend and smiled.

"I know you love the rain Allen, but don't cha think this is a little bit too much?"  
Allen smirked at him again.

"No Rick, This is just perfect!"  
Rick frowned, then shrugged and began walking forwards down the pathway with Allen in the rain.

-----

The place was crowded with students, most of them were soaking wet. There were teachers positioned at every entrance. The main entrance doors opened and two teenagers walked through, they looked rather odd in the crowd of students and stuck out like a soar thumb, they walked past most of the small ones, then onto the ones in there year.

They walked by looking very uncomfortable, most of the students were frowning at them and giving them dirty looks. They walked by them, opened the doors to the sanctuary where they were greeted by a mismatch of people.

There were some small, nerdy, spotty ones. A few tall and muscular, then there were some that were obviously younger than them that had grown there hair and dressed to the same style.

"Heyy Allen, Rick! Just in time!"  
Allen scowled, and looked away. Rick on the other hand, smiled at them and waved.

"Why, what's going on?"  
They continued to walk forward, and underneath shelter. Allen seemed reluctant and kept his distance from them. 

"We were just talking about games… What game do you think is the worst?"  
Rick looked over at Allen, who was paying moderate interest. He leant forwards and whispered into the lads' ear.

_"personally, I think pokemon's the worst…"_  
The ginger haired teen pulled his head away then smiled.

"Don't worry, everyone else here has said that… So what about you Allen??"  
Allen turned his head away and answered.

"Does it matter George? Personally I don't give a crap"  
George wasn't bothered, he had expected that. Rick walked over to Allen.

"Well… The bells about to go, we should set off to form… you know we break up today for the Christmas holidays"  
Allen nodded, and began to walk with Rick. They walked back through the doors, this time it wasn't as crowded, and made there way up the staircase.

The hallway was full of students and teachers. The teachers trying to keep the student under control; the students running havoc around the festive corridor. This was the only block out of the entire school that had put Christmas decorations up, apart from the library. Allen and Ricks form was at the very end of the corridor, But having being individuals for the past 3 years they knew the safe route around, and soon enough they made it into there class without a scratch.

The form tutor was stood at the front waiting for all the pupils to come in, eventually everyone had arrived (well at least everyone that was outside) and there seats were taken.

"Right you lot! We break up early today. Not to mention that Christmas is next Tuesday so you should have about… a week until then. And we arrive back at school on the 10th January 2008. And just to make your time better… All usual lessons are canceled, Due to heavy downpours. So that means you break up at dinner today! So were going to be watching films… have a party?"  
She shrugged, indicating for the pupil's response… Most of the class cheered, others just merely nodded. She clapped her hands and went outside to gather whatever snacks she had brought. 

Allen and Rick were sat in the far corner, everyone that was sat around him were either geeks or gangsters. But the majority of the class had gotten used to him, so they didn't bother him too much. Rick turned to face Allen, who was diving into his bag pack.

"hear that… Wow, great day… Ohh I forgot to ask you, my mum and dad ask if you want to come round to ours for Christmas dinner… on Christmas Eve though … They said that there probably going out too… So we have the entire house to ourselves"  
Allen looked up at Rick, who was smiling at him. Allen returned the smile then put his head down to try and find whatever he was looking for inside his bag pack.

"Sure, I'll gladly come round to yours on Christmas Eve. Its not like anyone's expecting me anyway…Aha, got it!"  
Allen removed his hand and was clutching a black slab. He turned it over in the palm of his hand then flipped half of it open. It was actually his DS. 

"Great. Ohh boy, am I to suppose your playing on pokemon?"  
Allen nodded, switched the DS on, and made sure there was no sound. Juts out of plain boredom, Rick leant forwards to see what he was doing. Although he didn't understand any of it.

"Who's that?"  
Allen frowned, Rick was pointing at his character.

"That's me…"  
He pulled up the start menu, and onto the 'pokemon' option. Flicking through the pokemon that was listed:

In the first slot was a female Riolu Lvl 23, 2nd a male Infernape Lvl 60, 3rd a female Glaceon Lvl 59, 4th Azelf Lvl 55 and the last two slots was empty. It was obvious Allen was training his Riolu, well… He had a certain feel for that pokemon, considering it's the only pokemon that he had nicknamed out of every game he'd played. Its nickname was Lucrio, he had hatched the egg last night. Rick raised a eyebrow as Allen clicked through and looked at each of his pokemons individual stats.

"So what are these? Are they any good? Ohh what's a 'Pomeg Berry? Why can a pokemon hold things…? What does that move do? Is it any good??"  
Rick didn't realize he was annoying Allen, but either way Allen obliged and answered his questions.

"…So does that help? Or am I right in thinking with your gormless expression that I've completely lost you?"  
Rick nodded, then continued to watch Allens' every movement on the game. He didn't look interested in the slightest, but It was better than listening to a bunch of nerds conversing over star trek.

Allen began to re-train Lucrio inside the grass patches, and Rick found it boring and continuous sooner than later and began to take notice in the teacher who was laying out packets of crisps and serving drinks. She turned around to the DVD player and put a film in. It was shrek 2, Rick sighed. It's always shrek at school now; they never play an interesting film.

-----

Allen looked up at Rick, he had his head leant on his hand and was falling to sleep. The film had almost finished, and it was about 11:25 AM… Almost time to break up for the holidays, there was about an hour and a half left.

The teacher stood up at the front, after removing the DVD, clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. She seemed to have a habit of that. The majority of the class lifted there heads up, other just grumbled.

"Right! Wake up! We've got about a hour left… who want's to sing Wizard's 'I wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday' with me?"  
Someone shouted YES! The entire class turned there heads around to the far corner. Rick was leaning slightly away from Allen, who had just shouted out.

"Well well then Allen Frost. In a festive mood today then aren't we? C'mon up then, lets see what you've got"  
Allen looked dazed. Everyone was starring at him, He should have kept his enjoyment to himself.

Reluctantly, he got of his chair, after placing his DS inside his bag pack, and walked to the front where the teacher was already inserting the CD. Rick whispered 'Good Luck' to him as he walked by.

The song began to play, Allen looked at everyone in the class… they were grinning evilly. They'll never let this pass … And he began to sing to the chorus 'Ohh I wish it would be Christmas, everyday!'

----

The door clicked shut, the sound of wet, soggy footsteps was heard until a reluctant thud. Allen had walked in, soaking wet. The time read 12:45, he had left after the song was finished. As if he would put up with that school anymore!

He sighed and switched the gas fire on, walked into his bedroom to get changed. The wardrobe was almost symmetrical, the same blue jeans and black t-shirts, the only thing that was different was the odd hoody and the designs on the t-shirts. There was a mirror on the front of the wardrobes door, Allen wasn't keen on it. He closed the door after taking a pair of jeans out and a shirt.

Stripping down to his boxers, he lifts his head up and looks into the mirror… There was someone stood behind him. Swiftly turning around, he scanned the area… No one was there. Confused, Allen shrugged and continued to get dressed.

After dressing, its usually food. And soon enough the microwave pinged to tell Allen his meal was ready and waiting. He retrieved the meal, and went into the living room. There was a sofa, T.V and a book case. Most of his mothers' possessions slumbered in here, and were, usually, undisturbed. The T.V was switched on, and Allen took a seat on the sofa.

"News…News…News… Urgh! Nothing good on"  
He frowned and continued to fork the microwaved curry into his mouth. 

' Were getting reports of serious flooding and major downpours… Most of the populations Electricity has been cut for safety reasons And… Oh my god, is that a…'  
Something the reporter said made Allen realize he had left his DS on in his bag… He removed it from the depths, the light that indicates how much power he had was on red… Hurrying, Allen rushed into the bedroom and began to search around the plug sockets for the charger…

He found it and ran back into the living room, swung himself over the chair arm and shoved it into the empty socket. The DS was soon on charge.

' We are urging everyone to stay calm… '  
The screen cut off, and the 'were experiencing technical difficulties 'screen appeared. Then the anchor man was up.

' Were sorry for the electrical problem folks. But do please stay clam … And here's Johnny for the weather!'  
The screen flashed, then back onto a new person.

' Thanks Tim. Well as you all know, were in major downpours allover Britain. But, fear not as over the next few days, I can assure you things will brighten up a bi…'  
The T.V cut off again, but the screen was white. A number appeared on the screen '24'. Then the news came back on.

'…Monday, so we may be having a white Christmas after all… And that's the news. Tune in at 6 for more updates'  
Allen starred blankly at the screen.

_24… What about 24?  
What does it mean??_

Not dwelling himself on the matter, he got up, and walked into his bedroom. It was 1:30Pm, but none the less Allen threw himself onto the bed, and fell asleep.

----

Nearly Christmas!  
--------------------------

It's the 22nd of December, The town was full of teens and parents, for there late Christmas shopping. Attempting to get the opposite way of the crowd was a teenage boy, he had chestnut brown hair, about 6ft tall… It was Allen.

Everyone wanted to get into the town center, because apparently Santa Clause was there. Not that Allen's unfaithful… It's just he was running late for a bus and needed to get to the hospital sooner than later. Managing to get through the crowds, Allen ran as fast as he could towards the bus station. He exited the main doors and ran down the snowy pathway. The weather man had got it wrong… It was snowing sooner than he had predicted. 

There was a bus going down the main road Allen was following.

"Shit!"  
He ran faster, trying not to slip… The bus went around the corner and Allen followed. There it was, the bus station. With the last of his energy he dashed for it. Considering it had only stopped for a pensioner who wanted to get on, he had to get there! It was the last bus today. He reached the doors and they closed in his face.

"What!!"  
Allen whacked the doors… They swung open again and the bus driver leant across the serving bar.

"Oi. I don't like impolite people… You could have knocked"  
Allen took a step up onto the bus. Dug around his pocket for his bus pass and money. Showed him the pass, and handed the cash.

"Sorry about that, frustrating day"

"S'all righ'"  
Allen smiled at him, and took the seat nearest the door. He didn't like to sit around the back, and wanted to get off the bus as quick as possible.

----

The ping sounded for the bus driver to stop at the next stop… He came up onto the road, and halted at the bus stop. Allen stood up, walked out of the bus and said his thanks to the driver.

Despite being 5Pm, it was dark… Allen began to walk down the path towards what looked like a large block of flats. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be the hospital wards. He walked through the automatic doors into the heat of the hospital; it wasn't as busy as usual. 

The walls were decorated with tinsel and bows, there was a Christmas tree inside the waiting area, it was also decorated with tinsel, bows and baubles. Allen walked up to the reception, the woman behind smiled at him.

"Good day Allen, how long will you be?"  
The woman began to write down inside the guest booklet Allen's name.

"Just an hour Linda, How's mum doing?"  
After writing the time in, she looked up at him and smiled again.

"She's getting a lot better, The doctors think after New years she'll be ready to go back home! Now won't that be better… Aren't you finishing school in March next year?"  
Allen nodded. This was good news; he just didn't know how to feel.

"So that makes things even better. Thought about what you want to do when you're older?"  
Allen shook his head.

"Well… there's still plenty of time for that. Anyway your mums on the 4th floor, ward B2"  
She smiled at him again.

"Thanks Linda. I'll see you at Christmas"  
Allen walked away from the reception, and down the hallway. Now here was the hardest choice of all… Elevator or stairs. After pondering on the thought for about 30 seconds, the elevator had arrived. He walked in, pressed the '4th Floor' option, and the weird elevator feeling came by as it set off.

' 4th floor, wards B1, 2 & 3'  
The elevator doors' closed, Allen stepped forwards towards the sign 'B1 Left, B2 Right, B3 Straight Ahead'. With the path settled, Allen walked down the right corridor, and soon came up to the ward. He walked towards the desk where there was a completely unfamiliar woman sat down. He coughed to get her attention, which worked.

She looked up at him with a mournful look on her face. Allen took a deep breath, then remembered what he was doing.

"Umm, I'm here to see Ruth Frost"  
The woman put her head back down and pointed to the room at the furthest end of the hall.

"Thanks…"  
Allen walked away, he was glad to be away from her. The ward doors were button operated, he pressed the button and they swung open. Walking inside there was 3 beds occupied, and one empty. This room hadn't been decorated, but there was windows on every side of the room. It was easy to see where his mum was, she was in the right hand corner, sat up, looking out of the window.

"Hey mum"  
She turned around and saw Allen.

"Allen! Ohh my, I thought I wasn't going to see you until Christmas. Well, come 'ere and give your mum a kiss"  
He obliged, and sat on the end of her bed.

"So how you feeling mum?"

"Ohhh much better thanks Allen. Hey have you heard the good news? I'll be out by New years. So… That house better be tidy!"  
The both laughed, Allen pulled something out of his jacket pocket, And handed it to his mum.

"Here you go mum, call it a early Christmas present"  
She took the box off him, and smiled. A teardrop landed onto the wrapping.

"Are you okay mum?"  
She looked up at him, sniffled, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't wait to get out of this place. So got any plans for tomorrow and Christmas Eve?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to stay in. And Christmas Eve I'm having dinner at Ricks… Other than that. Nothing"

"heh, sounds interesting. So how is Rick?"  
Allen turned to look out of the window.

"His mum and dad are arguing, constantly. His house got flooded. But, in all he's fine, I think anyway… Well you got any plans for Christmas mum?"  
They both laughed.

"Yeah, sit, lay, eat drink, sleep… Your coming down at Christmas aren't you?"  
Allen nodded.

"Yep, so why did they move you to this ward?"

"The last one has a piping issue. The people in here aren't very interesting. But at least there's a better view here. You can see all the stars at night and the towns Christmas lights"

"cool"  
Allen was still looking outside the window. It was begging to snow… And he had no transport home… It looks like it's going to be a cold walk then.

-----  
The door clicked, and swung open. Allen looked more like a snow man, he walked inside and locked the door. The T.V was left on, and it was playing away some old Christmas song. The song that was on was 'Oh I wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday' By Wizard. Allen scowled and switched it off, Turned the fire on, and went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. He placed the microwaved meal into the microwave, set the time, and went into the front room. 

He sat down onto the chair and knocked something off the arm. It fell onto a pile of books; Allen went to pick it up and realized it was his DS. Flipping it open, he realized he hadn't touched it since the end of school. The screen he had left it on was still there.

' Congratulations! Lucrio has evolved into a Lucario!'  
This was the reason why he had shouted out, and it had gotten him into a spot of bother. Yet he smiled at it, and continued to press 'A'. The next set of writing appeared. He pressed 'A' to continue, but something new happened this time. Something that hadn't happened with any other pokemon that's evolved.

' Lucrio would like to talk'  
The option of 'yes' and 'no' came up. Curious, and slightly exited, Allen pressed 'yes'. The screen faded out into a black screen, then it came back on with Lucrio, the text box at the bottom began to bring up words.

' Hello'  
Allen smiled even more, whether this was part of the game or not, at least he had someone to talk to. The keypad came up for Allen to type his message back, 'Hello', simple enough, he entered it. It came up on the side, and the text box returned with the reply.

' How are you Allen?'  
Allen began to laugh, it was quite fun. He typed his reply back. 'I'm great, and how are You Lucrio?'. The picture of the Lucario changed, and its face smiled.

'Thank you for asking Allen. I'm Very good. I had to wait a while to talk to you'  
Although he was talking to the game, Allen blushed slightly. The microwave sounded, and Allen replied. 'Sorry about that, I've been very busy'. He sent it, and went into the kitchen to fetch his food. 

' I know, I've been watching you Allen'  
Allen sat back down, and read the message. 'Huh, how can you do that?' The picture on the screen changed, the Lucario was now blushing.

' Uhhh. I'm sorry. It's just very loanly inside here'

'I'm sorry to hear that, don't the other pokemon keep you company'

' It's not like that '  
The picture changed, now it looked as if the Lucario was upset.  
'What's the matter?'

' Thank you for asking Allen. But it doesn't matter. I think I'll get some rest now. Please talk to me tomorrow Allen. I really like talking to you'  
Lucrio's picture smiled.  
'Sure thing. How do I start talking to you though?'

' Don't worry about that. I'll talk to you. Goodnight Allen '  
'Goodnight Lucrio. Have a nice rest'  
The Lucario blushed again, and the screen faded back to his character. Allen switched the DS off, after saving. He hadn't touched his food, and it was quite late. Forgetting about his meal, or the fire, Allen walked into his bedroom, undressed and jumped into bed. Today had been busy, and for some strange reason, the feeling of hope filled Allen up. It warmed him up, and within 5 minuets he fell asleep.

------

2 Days' To Go!  
-----------------------

' It's the 23rd of December. That makes 2 days to go before Christmas! And only… 10 hours. So that makes it 2PM. And heres the Christmas song 'Oh I wish it Coul…'  
Allen Whacked the alarm clock, He was lying in bed frowning to himself.

_How many times can the song be played!_

He got up, yawned and slowly made his way to his wardrobe. Retrieved his clothes and whipped them on. He walked into the living room. Switched the T.V and Fire on, opened the curtains and began flicking through the T.V channels.

' The snows coming down faster and faster, at this rate…' ' … the shops are almost running out of supply's and people are …. ' '…Crazy, this new game called 'obliterator, the destruction of…' ' earth as we know it. At any rate people should continue to recycle and…' ' This morning we'll be playing all the classical Christmas song's such as…' ' Christmas is almost here. There's only 2 days left. And this is the news'  
Allen switched the T.V off, there's never anything interesting on. He lifted his leg's up onto the sofa and lied down on it. Despite only just wakening up, he was tired and board. There was nothing to do today.

He lied down on the sofa, begging to fall asleep, when he remembered what had happened last night. Sitting up, he took his DS of the chair arm, and flicked it on. The game loaded up as usual… But nothing happened.

_That's weird…_

Allen loaded up the start menu, then the pokemon option. Strangely, all his pokemon previously were still there, Including Lucrio. So why hadn't anything happened?

_Was everything that happened last night a dream?  
So I really wasn't talking to a pokemon…  
_  
He sighed and put the console back on the chair arm, pulled his feet up and began to fall asleep again. There really wasn't anything interesting. And sure enough, Allen fell asleep.

-------

Something sounded. It was like a mobile ring tone. Allen woke up, it was coming from his DS, He grabbed it, and smiled.

' Good afternoon Allen. Sorry I overslept'  
The picture of the Lucario was smiling and had one hand placed on the back of its head.

'It's okay. I fell to sleep too. So how are you today Lucrio?'

' Still sleepy. Like I said yesterday. It's very boring inside here. And how are you Allen?'

'Tired too. There's nothing to do today'  
The Lucario smiled.

' Well at least were talking again. That's something to do isn't it?'  
Allen laughed.

'Yeah, I've never spoken to a pokemon before. What's it like being a pokemon?'

' Different, and annoying. There's a competition between all your pokemon of who's the strongest. It gets on your nerves when they don't realize it doesn't matter who is'

'Sounds annoying. Tell them there to stop or I'll release them haha'  
Lucrio's Picture changed to look like she was laughing.

' Yeah I will. Would you ever release me?'

'Of course not! I really like you'  
Lucrio Blushed.

' Thank you Allen. I really like you too. So isn't it Christmas soon for you?'

'Yeah, tomorrow's Christmas eve. And then it's Christmas the day after'  
The lucario's picture Blushed even more.

' Ohh. Are you getting anything for Christmas?'

'No. No I'm not'  
Someone knocked on the door. Allen placed the DS down and went to answer it. Lucrio had answered.

' Do you want something?'  
The power on the DS was about to go off. Allen was busy talking to Rick at the doorway to realize Lucrio had answered. The screen went black and the DS was dead.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Rick. Bye"  
Allen walked back into the front room, and noticed the DS was off. He stood there for a while looking at it, as if it hadn't happened. Then the clock made a noise to resemble a new hour. It was 11PM. Allen picked the DS up, plugged it into the charger, and walked into his bedroom.

_Wow, I've been to sleep twice now and I'm still tired. I hope Lucrio will talk to me tomorrow._

He flung himself onto the bed. And fell straight to sleep.

------

Early Christmas Present  
--------------------------------

The bed was very warm. Like there was too people inside. I rolled over to get into a more comfortable position and something was there. It had it's arm over me and it looked as if it was cuddling me. I couldn't quite make out what it was. And I was too tired to talk, so I went back to sleep. But I know this, it was very furry and soft…

--------

"Good morning Allen"  
There was a soft, gentle feminine voice. Allen stirred and his eye's opened up slightly. They were still unfocused, but Allen replied.

"…Good morning…"  
He sat up, rubbed his eyes. Who or whatever it was. It looked a mix of blue, black and beige. His eye sight came back to him, and what had spoken to him was a 5ft Lucario. Allen was taken aback and gasped slightly.

"You don't remember my name Allen?"  
The Lucario smiled at him, and cocked it head to the side. Allen looked a little flustered.

"…Lucrio?"  
The Lucario Smiled again.

"I'm glad you remembered"  
Allen looked at the Lucario, and began to blink over and over again, as if to see if it was actually there. He was sat there for the majority of 10 minuets thinking it over in his head.

"Aren't you happy to see me Allen? I'm happy to see you"  
Allen returned to reality. He had come to the conclusion that it was actually a Lucario… Lying in his bed. He began to blush.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you in person… May I ask… how…"

"How did I get here? I don't really know myself. Well lets not think about that, aren't you supposed to have something to eat?"  
Lucrio pulled herself out of bed, And waited for Allen. He had just realized how hungry he really was, and he got out of bed too. They walked out of the bedroom, Allen leading, into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a small room, there was a small refrigerator in the far left corner, followed by a microwave, sink, kettle and cupboards. There was a window above the sink, you could see the hill from it. The hill was basically a big, empty, un-touched grass land.

Allen walked up to the cupboards, reached for the handle, then stopped. He turned around to Lucrio who was waiting at the door.

"Do pokemon eat?"  
She laughed.

"Of course pokemon eat. You don't need to worry about me though"  
Allen blushed again. He opened the cupboard, dug around and pulled out two bars of chocolate, he handed one over to Lucrio. She took it and cocked her head slightly.

"… What is this?"  
Allen laughed and opened his and Lucrios chocolate bars.

"This is chocolate. I haven't really got a lot in, but I hope you like it"  
He smiled, and took a bit out of his chocolate bar. Lucrio starred anxiously, and copied Allen.

"…I love it!! This is delicious!! Thank you so much Allen!"  
She went to hug Allen, he didn't refuse. He blushed slightly as Lucrio hugged him gently, and her face went red slightly.

"It's ok. I'm glad you like it … Want to sit down?"  
She nodded, and they walked into the dining room. Allen walked over to the T.V and switched it on, followed by the fire. He sat down on the sofa. Lucrio was stood in the doorway waiting for a invitation.

"Ummm, you can come in Lucrio"  
She smiled, and walked into the living room. Taking her seat on the sofa, she starred at the T.V.

"What are you doing today Allen?"  
Allen didn't realize Lucrio was watching him. He stuttered then blushed.

"I've got to go round to my friends for dinner. Infact you can come as well, that's in… a hour. Then I have nothing to do for the rest of the day"  
Lucrio smiled again, then turned her head away so that Allen didn't see her blushing.

"Sounds… Interesting. I'm sure we'll think of something to do after"

"yeah…. So what's it like in the pokemon world?"

"It's…. calm. You can think clearly there. There isn't as many houses there as there is here. But it's very frustrating, you can never find what your looking for…"  
Lucrio blushed again, and turned away from Allen.

"Oh wow. It sounds…like my dream world"  
Lucrio lifted her head up and looked at Allen, he was gazing into the sky through the window.

"I'd love to go there. Well instead of sitting around doing nothing, Rick told me to come over anytime, Lets go then, it's not far from here… Oh, wouldn't it look weird if there was a pokemon walking down the street with me. I know! Why don't you wear this coat, I know it'll be a bit big, but it's the best we an do"

"You can leave me here if you want. I'm ok being left on my own"  
Allen smiled.

"Why would I leave you… your coming with me"  
Lucrio looked up at Allen, blushed then looked back down.

"Ok then…"

------

"Just a sec!... Oh hey Allen! And who's this?"

"It's all right if I brought a friend. Well either way, This is Lucrio"  
Allen and Lucrio walked through the doorway, Rick closed the door and began to stare at Lucrio.

"And what is a Lucrio?"  
Lucrio took down the hood from the coat and smiled at Rick.

"I'm a pokemon. It's nice to meet you Rick"  
Rick blinked, then smiled nervously.

"Ohhkay this is getting weird. It's nice to meet you too, I suppose"  
Allen frowned at Rick, who caught his glance and smiled awkwardly at him.

"err, I mean. Yes, it's very nice to meet you too, Lucrio. Well, I'll be severing dinner in about 10 minuets. Good job I put extra in, so it's dinner for 3. You can wait in the front room"  
Rick went into the room straight ahead, it was the kitchen. Allen opened the first door on the left and walked into a large room, Lucrio followed.

The room was warm, there was Christmas decorations strung across the walls, along with a Christmas tree set up next to the T.V. The TV was a large plasma. The fireplace was made out of white marble, and was lit up with small lights built into it. Allen made his was towards the black leather sofa, sat down, and looked at Lucrio. She was still stood in the doorway, watching Allen.

"Lucrio… you know you can come in and sit down"  
She smiled slightly, and went to sit next to Allen.

"What's up?"  
Lucrio hadn't spoken, nor looked at Allen since she had sat down. She tilted her head sideways to look at Allen. He noticed the tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm ok…"  
Allen grabbed her hand, which was laid on her lap. She looked up at him and blushed furiously.

"Please, don't be upset Lucrio. I've only just met you today… What's th…"  
Allen wasn't expecting it, Lucrio faced Allen and she kissed him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, then he felt Lucrio sliding her tounge in and out of his mouth. He didn't refuse, and began to slide his tounge into Lucrio's mouth.

She wanted him to feel the passion that she felt for him, the love she kept hidden away. And it worked. Allen felt warmth, hotter than any he'd felt before. He didn't imagine a kiss to be like this, he thought it would just be plain and simple, but there was more. He could feel what she felt for him, and it felt good. He returned his feelings equally, and they slid down to lay on each other, taking up the entire sofa.

Allen slid his arm behind Lucrios head, and rubbed. He opened his eyes to see Lucrios face, she was blushing furiously and tears were streaming down from her eyes. He closed his eyes again and began to gently rub the side of her body with his other arm. She slipped her hands round the back of Allen and pulled him closer, not breaking there kiss.

They were uninterrupted for another 5 minuets before Rick's voice carried through the hallway.

"It's served!"  
Allen and Lucrio opened there eyes and looked deeply into one and another, before they slid of the sofa and slowly made there way into the kitchen. Consciously holding hands. Rick wasn't facing the doorway while they entered; they took places next to each other on the table and looked at each other again. Lucrio smiled at Allen, it was a kind of victory smile. This made Allen smile, he couldn't help but wonder why it happened.

Rick turned around from the counter and brought over two plates, equally filled with steaming vegetables, turkey, gravy and mashed potato. He glanced at Allen and Lucrios hands for a moment, then continued with what he was doing. Allen and Lucrio waited for Rick to sit down at the table before eating. Rick sat down and looked up at them, smiling.

"Enjoy"  
He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. Allen did the same.

"Umm… how do I use these?"  
Allen and Rick both looked at Lucrio, she had picked up the cutlery and attempted to copy there movements.

"You use the fork Allen picked up his fork to gesture which one it was to pick up the food and move it from the plate, to your mouth. And you use the knife He did the same with his knife to cut pieces of food that may be too big for you to chew"  
Rick snorted, but made it off as a false sneeze. Lucrio, now with the instructions on how to use the utensils, made her best attempts. And had seemed to have got the gist of it.

-------

"That was really nice Rick"  
Rick looked up at Lucrio, she was smiling at him. He gave a smile back then began to collect the dishes.

"Yeah, who knew you could cook that good. Haha"

"I'm glad you liked it…"  
Rick began to put the dishes in the dishwasher, he then went back to his seat. Allen and Lucrio were looking at each other, Rick couldn't quite work out why. He coughed to gain there attention.

"So are you doing anything special for Christmas Allen?"  
Allen looked over at Rick.

"Well other than introduce Lucrio to mum and visit her, nope"  
Lucrio blushed, and she slipped her hand off of Allen's, they had been holding hands under the table so that Rick didn't see. She faced away from Allen. 

_I can't tell him. It would ruin the gift._

"What's the matter?"  
She turned back round to Allen and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Nothing"  
She smiled at him and grasped his hand once more.

"…what's going on with you two"  
Rick was slightly gazed, he wasn't quite sure if he had saw what he thought he saw.

"Nothing… Anyway thanks for the dinner Rick. You know I'm free anytime after 3 tomorrow"  
Allen got up, and Lucrio followed. Rick walked them to the door, and said his farewells.

"So what are we doing now, Allen?"  
Lucrio held Allen's hand, Allen looked up at her. Even though she had the hood up you could still see her.

"I have a idea…"  
They began to walk back towards his apartment.

------------

The grass rustled, and something or things walked through it. They shuffled across the long grass until one of them sat down, the other went down to. They were sat at the edge, or rather it wasn't an edge more of the beginning of a gently slope. The one that was wearing a hood took it down and there heads joined together, then broke for a second. Then the smaller of the two lied it's head on the others shoulder. One of them spoke, it had a female voice.

"I really feel for you Allen"  
Allen, lifted it's head off of the others and brought it's lips to the others ear.

"I didn't know how you felt. Nor did I know how I felt about you. But with what happened earlier Lucrio, I think it's clear to me now that I really love you. You're the first to ever show me affection, and I hope that it can stay that way"  
He had a male voice, Lucrio sniffled, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You don't know how much that meant to me Allen. Thank you so much"  
Allen rested his head on top of Lucrios again. It was beginning to snow, and it was already dark, yet the sun was just about to set in the distance. It sank below the field tops, Allen lifted his head off of Lucrios, she looked at him and they kissed.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and neither of them wanted it to end. Showing there affection for each other, wanting the world to stop so they could have all the time, all the time in the world to prove just how much love there is between them. They broke slowly and gazed into each others eyes, the sun was just above the hillside, letting light escape while the tip could be seen. This entire day had been just one dream, a dream come true for Allen. He'd never felt like this for anyone before, and they'd only met today. To him, he felt like the luckiest person alive… And he was about to get luckier.

They wrapped there arms around each other tightly, waiting for the sun to go down. Although the weather and temperature was freezing, they both were warm, incredibly warm. The sun disappeared, and it didn't go dark immediately, but the stars in the sky could be seen. Allen and Lucrio laid down on the grass, with there arms wrapped around each other, gazing into the stars.

"I don't want this night to ever end"  
Lucrio looked over at Allen; he was starring into the sky. She smiled slightly and a tear shed from her eye. She began to watch the stars, it was fairly dark by now and there was no cloud in the sky.

"Isn't this amazing!"  
Lucrio looked back at Allen, he was still starring into the sky. She pecked him on the cheek, which got his attention. They looked at each other, then went to kiss, but Allen stopped. He had caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look…"  
He pointed into the sky, there was a shooting star.

"Make a wish Lucrio"  
She thought about it, then nodded.

"Done… now we were?"  
Allen smiled, and he brung his head forwards to kiss Lucrio. She brung him closer as there lips met and tongues coiled with each others. They shifted about in the grass and wrapped there arms around each other, not breaking the kiss. Allen brought his arms downwards towards her thighs and began to slowly run his hands up and down them, his fingers running through her silky fur. They broke this kiss, but only for a second, and continued to wrap each others tongues together in hot, passionate love. Allen pulled away from Lucrio, she looked at him with a sad look.

"It's getting cold and dark, and it's snowing heavier now. Lets go inside ok?"  
Lucrio nodded, they got up and made there way back through the grass towards the apartments. Holding hands the entire way.

---------

It's safe to say the apartment was well warmer than it was outside, Allen and Lucrio had gotten in, locked the door and sat down in the front room. Allen kissed Lucrio, who kissed him back. They laughed, then Lucrio blushed slightly. She stood up from the sofa and looked at Allen. He stood up too and placed his hands on her hips.

Lucrio wrapped Allen closer to her then she kissed him, it wasn't a long kiss, but longer than a peck. She broke it and looked into Allen's eyes. The clock made a chime to resemble the new hour… It was 10 'o clock. Lucrio began to blush and she whispered into Allen's ear.

"You can have your Christmas present now, Allen"  
She blushed more furiously as she slid her hand towards Allen's hand, and slowly she moved it below her waist until Allen's hand rested atop of her hot, wet lips. Allen blushed furiously and he became aroused, a bulge forming in his jeans. Lucrio kissed him slowly, making sure not to spend too long.

"I…I don't know what to do"  
Allen blushed a little more. Lucrio had her eyes closed and she smiled gently.

"Why don't you… rub me a little"  
Allen blushed even more, and he began to slowly run his hand up and down in-between her legs, feeling her lips get caught as he slid his hand back and fourth. Lucrio made a sigh of pleasure and she gently kissed him on the lips, then

leant her head on Allen's shoulder. Allen continued to rub, and eventually he put more pressure down, letting a single finger open up her entrance as he gently massaged the insides of her lips. She gasped slightly and leant back on Allen's shoulder, with her eyes closed enjoying every second.

"push it in…"  
Her voice was slight and there was a moan behind every word. Allen did as she asked and he slowly pushed his finger inside, he retracted it and pushed in two fingers. Lucrio took a deep breath in, and kissed Allen gently. Allen pushed his fingers in, then back out, he sped up the speed, brining his hand to hit Lucrios wet lips gently as he trusted them back in.

Lucrio shifted about, and she tightened her grip on Allen, pulling them closer together as her breath became heavier. He muscles clenched around Allen's fingers as she climaxed, brining her head up to moan loudly in pleasure. Her hot juices pouring all over Allen's hand. She brought her head down and smiled playfully at Allen.

"That felt great, I wonder if you will enjoy what's next"  
She kissed him passionately, then after Allen had removed his dripping wet hand, Lucrio went down to her hands and knee's. She saw the bulge in Allen's jeans and growled, unzipping the jeans and removing the boxers; Allen gasped and shivered as his cock was engulfed in saliva. She removed her mouth and licked at the head of his cock, slowly putting it in and out of her lips. Allen moaned at the feeling, and Lucrio smiled. She placed his rod in her mouth, and slid up and down, licking the edges as her head rode the length of his cock. Allen moaned again as Lucrio pushed her muzzle as far as it would go, pulled back, and thrusted back in just as hard. She increased the speed, and took his cock as far back as her throat would allow, gently massaging his legs.

Allen moaned louder and Lucrio took one last oral thrust before she was entreated with his hot, creamy milk. She licked at it around her muzzle, giving his cock one last suck for every drop of Allen's cream. She stood back up to face Allen who was breathing heavily but smiling, he kissed her passionately.

"Well I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed that"  
Lucrio smiled at him, and brought herself closer, massaging herself with Allen's cock.

"Now, can you lick me clean, Allen…?"  
Lucrio pecked him on the lips, and made her way over to the sofa, where she laid down and spread her legs out. Allen grinned as he got up onto the sofa in between her legs, Lucrio had her tail placed to cover her lips.

"Pleasure me, before you get your present"

She grinned at Allen, then brought her head down to rest on the sofa, closing her eyes. Allen thought about it for a moment, then brought his hands towards Lucrio's hips, massaging her gently, letting her silky fur slide in between his fingers. He shifted his hands towards Lucrios lap, and massaged her until she moaned slightly. Allen grinned and moved his hands to the sides of her legs, he began to rub her.

Lucrio moaned again, a desperate moan. Her tail dropped down and it revealed her juicy cunt. Allen moved his head towards her, and began to lick around her lips, teasing her. She growled and moaned at the same time; Allen was waiting for that before he separated her lips. He licked her insides for a bit, then slowly thrusted his tounge in and out, rubbing her legs every time he pushed his tounge in. She moaned more now, as Allen was pushing his tounge in as far as he could, she could feel herself about to climax. Her muscle clenched around Allen's tounge, as it was soon greeted with Lucrios hot juices. Allen lapped up as much as he could of her juice, then began to scout her insides for any that he may have left. 

After Allen had finished, they both stood up. Lucrio grabbed Allen, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Thank you for that, Allen… You certainly know how to please someone"  
She smiled at him, then they kissed again. Allen broke the kiss, grabbed one of Lucrios hands and lead her into his bedroom, he jumped onto the bed and pulled Lucrio with him. She landed on top of him and they laughed, then kissed. Rolling around on the bed, as there tongues coiled with each others. Lucrio broke the kiss slowly, then looked at Allen.

"Take me…"  
Allen was taken aback, then he smiled. Lucrio had positioned herself so that the head of Allen's cock was touching Lucrio's lips. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly he pushed his cock in. Lucrio sighed in pleasure, Allen moaned and screwed up his face. There was a sharp pain in Allen's cock, then it went numb. Without thinking twice, Allen pulled his cock outwards, leaving the head in between Lucrios lips, then thrusted back in. She moaned as the length of Allen's cock entered her, then her breath came heavier. Allen was finding it difficult to thrust in this position, and he rolled over so that he was atop of Lucrio. He looked at her, then kissed her, while thrusting.

Allen didn't break the kiss, and he sped up his thrusting, allowing his lap to hit Lucrios harder. She moaned in his mouth as the feeling of Allen's cock pushing further into her, harder and faster. She moaned again inside Allen's mouth as he pushed himself harder into her, probing her wet insides. Allen carried on pushing himself into Lucrio more, pushing his lap further into hers.

Lucrio broke the kiss, she moved her head upwards to moan in pleasure loudly. Allen's cock was greeted with Lucrios hot, thick juices, she moved her head downwards to kiss Allen, pecked him on the lips then rolled him over. Allen gasped at the sudden change, then he grinned at Lucrio. She began to maneuver herself on Allen's lap, until she was comfortable, then she pulled herself upwards so that the head of Allen's cock was still inside her. She slid down the length of his cock, they both moaned as Lucrio his Allen's lap, She then began to slide up and down faster.

Allen placed his hands onto Lucrio's hips, and began to help her. She moaned even louder as every time she hit Allen's lap his cock was going further and further in. She increased the speed, her breath was getting heavier and moaning more rapid. Allen could feel himself about to climax, he Pulled Lucrio onto the bed. He was stood off the edge of the bed, with Lucrio laying on the bed in front of him. He began to slam his lap into Lucrio's, Pushing his rod as far as it would go into her.

She moaned loudly every time Allen's lap slammed into hers, Allen continued to thrust, he then slowed down before climaxing. Lucrio sighed in pleasure, then moaned as she climaxed, mixing the two juices together. Allen removed himself, his cock dripping with hot creamy juice, and fell onto the bed. Lucrio wrapped her arms around Allen, and she kissed him passionately. He complied and pulled himself closer to Lucrio, kissing her with just as much passion, there tongues wrapping around each other, sliding into each others mouths. They broke then smiled at each other.

"…Lucrio, I loved that so much. Thank you for the present"  
Lucrio giggled.

"And thank you for your present too, Allen. You've given me the best gift ever…"

"And you gave me the best gift ever. Today has just been… like a dream. A dream come true, I never imagined the day to end like… this"  
Lucrio giggled again, then kissed Allen.

"I'm glad you liked it, Allen"

"I loved it! And… I love you"  
Lucrio blushed slightly.

"I… I really love you too Allen"  
He pecked her on the lips.

"I'm a little tired. Want to go to sleep?"  
Lucrio whined, then yawned. No matter how much she didn't want to sleep, it didn't change the fact that she was sleepy.

"I'll take that as a yes then, lets get into bed"  
Allen stood up, followed by Lucrio, he pulled up the quilt and shifted in. Lucrio got in too, they wrapped there arms around each other, kissed then closed there eyes.

"...Thank you, Lucrio… Goodnight. I love you"  
Lucrio opened her eyes, she looked upset.

"…No, thank you Allen. I… I love you"  
Tears streamed down her face, she pulled Allen closer as he just went to sleep. She whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry…"

---------------  
---------------

Consequences  
------------------

The bed wasn't as warm as it was when I first got into bed. It was quite cold now, but it was an eerie coldness, kind of, loanly. All I remember from yesterday… Well, I remember it all. Who wouldn't remember the day that you found your true love, and lost your virginity. But there was only one bad thing, or more like a consequence for what happened… My dick's really killing me! 

Other than that pain, Yesterday was, by far the best day of my life. Although, found my true love, it feels like I've lost her somehow. Well the bed seems to be empty from where she was last night, and I can't feel her around me anymore. But it's too early to wake up, I might just go back to sleep and she'll be there when I wake up. Funny thing is, before I fell asleep earlier with Lucrio, I swear I herd her say that she is sorry to me. Thinking about it now, well I'm quite worried. She's not in the bed, and she tells me that she's sorry. But I haven't got enough energy to wake up, I just hope nothings gone wrong…

-----------

_…. Where am I?_  
_… Why can't I see anything?  
… Where's Allen?  
…I'm scared. Oh… I just remembered… I broke the rule…Please don't tell me I'll never see him again.  
I feel all… Alone… What will happen? All he said was that I'll never be able to see him again if I…  
Its pointless me living now. I don't want to live without Allen. I feel broken already. I…I'm just so sorry Allen…sorry for the pain, sorry for leaving you. I'm… sorry I didn't tell you that I only had one day to see you. _

-----------

Well this is where I leave you. If all goes well and everybody liked this one, I'll be writing a sequel for new years. Please leave reviews and your thoughts, because there very good at giving advice on how to improve and encouragement to write.

Note: This story and 'A Pokemon's Forbidden Love' are linked. I'll not force any of you to read my entire series. But if you want to read the sequel and fully understand it, then chapter 7 will certainly help you with that.

Wishing you all a happy Christmas, or for those no-where near Christmas yet, or who don't celebrate it, a happy day. And I hope you enjoyed 'Just One Day'.


End file.
